Jusqu'à l'audelà
by Magda-kun675
Summary: Un nécromancien ne doit pas aimer un humain ou seul le malheur l'attendra. Entre amours perdus, guerres internes et la mort toujours présente. Kanda, nécromancien, héritier au trône, décide de briser les lois. Ramener un être cher… Mais une menace plane autour de lui et de son Revenant, une menace pourtant vieille de plus de trois cent ans.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je suis Magda-kun et voilà ma première fic, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Je ne vous raconte pas comment j'ai hésité pour mettre ce prologue. Mais maintenant je suis là et vous présente mon bébé: Jusqu'à l'au-delà (pitié ne faites pas la blague à laquelle je pense, j'ai vraiment ramé pour trouver ce titre et c'est tout ce qui m'est venu -_-").

Bref en rating je mets T parce que cette histoire est vraiment dépressive et qu'il y a quelques meutres.

C'est une histoire yaoi, Kanda/?. Il n'y aura rien entre Lavi et Kanda, je préfère le préciser puisqu'ils sont amis et les deux héros de ma fic. Mais il y aura des soupçons d'autres couples comme du Cross/Allen.

Disclamer: Dommage mais D. Gray-Man n'est pas à moi et c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Je sais que ce prologue est court mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, j'ai vraiment du mal à dépasser les 3000 mots. Enfin, trêve de bavardages et à l'histoire!

* * *

**Prologue : Lumière et ténèbres.**

Je me demande quand pourrais-je croire en ceux que j'aime… Le bonheur passe, ma vie s'efface de leur mémoire et moi je cherche une confiance à qui m'accrocher. Si tu savais comment je t'aimais. J'aurais tant fais pour toi… Toutefois, aujourd'hui, tels les autres tu m'oublies, bientôt je n'existerai plus, peut être est-ce déjà le cas ?

Je cherche une échappatoire à mon destin, une échappatoire pour annihiler mes démons et pour te revoir.

Ridicule ! Ce n'est plus possible, la vie n'a fait que nous séparer et maintenant elle me quitte. Elle s'en va, moi qui l'ai tant haïe je ne fais que courir après elle pour la rattraper, l'empêcher de me laisser seul. Parce que la mort me fait peur. Qui y a t-il après elle ? Rien ou simplement tout : une commémoration de ses regrets, ses fautes et ses réussites ?

Je tremble… Le temps où tous ceux qui m'étaient chers tournaient autour de moi est loin.

Je pleure… tout cela ne reviendra jamais et moi qui croyais que cela m'était acquis.

Je sais que tu n'étais pas bien différent des gens qui te répugnaient. En fait, tu n'aimais personnes et tu voulais rester seul. Pourtant j'ai tout fais pour briser ta carapace afin de t'atteindre toi l'inaccessible. Que de présomption ! Nous étions trop différent pour nous aimer et à chaque rencontre il y avait des étincelles et contre toutes attentes cette attitude nous rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'à la passion. C'était une époque heureuse et je me sentais si bien avec toi, dans l'amour, sans appréhension sur notre avenir. Je pensais que l'on pourrait être ensemble toute notre vie et mourir tranquille en sachant que l'on en avait profité. Mais nous voilà séparés et toi tu as perdu mon souvenir. Qu'est-ce ma vie si plus personne n'est là pour savoir si mon existence a réellement touché un cœur ? Le tien ? Si après, je laisserais une quelconque nostalgie à l'entente de mon nom pour une personne que j'ai connue et à qui j'ai compté. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie et je voudrais que l'on me regrette un tant soit peu.

Surtout toi.

Le temps passe toujours, encore et encore, inlassablement : des heures des mois des années, a-t-on atteint les siècles ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié la notion du temps. Je m'essouffle, bientôt je disparaîtrai, je le sens, une sorte d'intuition. Tu ne viendras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne ressens plus ta présence mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime trop pour cela et vivre mes derniers instants dans la rancune ne me plait pas. Je souris tranquillement, apaisé et mon monde éternellement noir s'éclaire. Il y avait du bon dans la mort car oui je savais que la vie m'avait abandonnée. Dans les romans fantastiques que durant mon vivant je dévorais, narraient parfois un fantôme ignorant de sa condition et qui errait parmi les vivants. Moi, je ne venais que de la remarquer ou plutôt de l'accepter mais je ne hantais pas mes proches. Les années m'englue infatigablement dans cet univers trop sombre, trop froid et trop vide.

Où es-tu ? Quelle vie mènes-tu ? Je voudrais te revoir et te prendre dans mes bras. Puis toi, tu me serrerais quelques instants avant de me donner ce surnom ridicule et me reprocher ma trop grande sensibilité avec un sourire indicible sur les lèvres que seul moi pouvais repérer pas même toi. C'était ces moments qui me manquaient le plus.

Solitude, un isolement devenu insupportable et je ne te souhaite cette sensation pour rien au monde. Mon amour pour toi me l'empêche. Ce sont mes dernières volontés on dirait. Je m'en vais et je sais que pour toi ça fait déjà une éternité que je suis partie mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Soudain je me rends compte avec horreur que je t'ai oublié : ton visage, ton odeur seul tes geste étaient présent je les ais gardés dans le fond de mon cœur comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa bouée. Je m'y suis agrippé sans remarquer pourtant que je m'éloignais de la côte pour ne jamais y revenir. En ce moment, la dure vérité me faisait particulièrement mal. Tant pis il me reste trop peu de temps pour m'appesantir. La fatigue me pèse, je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Quel ironie alors qu'avant je n'arrivais plus à fermer un œil, en cet instant je n'ai plus le mental pour lutter contre ce sommeil ! Celui-là même qui allait sceller mon destin tant haï. Fatalité qui avait osé me séparer de toi, m'avait tout pris dont ma vie. Il était abject et insupportable à toujours me détruire dans mon bonheur. Je criais vengeance contre une chose invisible et dont on pouvait douter de son existence. Je voulais tout récupérer : ce sourire que j'avais perdu, ma famille, toi, mes souvenirs et surtout ma liberté. Pouvoir enfin respirer, bouger parce que la vie me manque. Avec tout ça que ferai-je ? Le passé ne peut être changé et l'on ne peut revenir en arrière. Peut être que tout a changé et ceux pour qui je comptais étaient morts. Leur droit du repos éternel accordé, contrairement à moi.

Si le destin diffère entre les personnes, le temps lui n'oublie personne et il atteint tout le monde à la fin, du simple clochard au plus bon des empereurs. Alors si c'est le cas je me bats pour rien. Triste constatation…

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux et un silence assourdissant, pas une suite d'actions répétitives qui m'est inconnue, je fais comme d'habitude malgré cela il y a un changement. Une lumière devant moi, splendide et des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues face à cette vision miraculeuse. Ainsi, j'ai donc droit, à la pitié de ce Dieu que je haï tant. Je m'approche de ce Soleil qui va m'embraser et irrémédiablement me tuer, je le sais pertinemment mais il m'attire. Je croyais avoir perdu la sensation de chaleur mais ce cadeau me prouve le contraire. Mon réconfort me rend cendre et peu à peu je disparais. Mais je n'ai plus peur, une sérénité m'enveloppe, je peux enfin oublier toute la douleur que m'infligeait le fait d'être ici, dans ce néant. Il ne restera plus rien de moi dans quelque secondes. J'ai tellement hâtes et pour accélérer le processus je m'enfonce plus profondément dans cette boule d'énergie.

Un courant d'air froid, malsain qui m'enlève à mon bonheur et me ramène au néant glacial. Une main gelée et invisible se pose sur mon épaule je sens que son propriétaire est en train de se réjouir et qu'il ne la lâchera en aucun cas. N'ayant pas la capacité de distinguer le visage de l'intrus, ni le courage et de toute façon j'ai trop peur de me retourner. Soit je n'apercevrai personne, chose quelque peu inquiétante, soit je découvrirai une sorte de monstre ou quelqu'un de terrifiant. Bref ses éventualités ne me ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment.

Soudain, mes réflexions prennent fin : la main s'évapore dans la pénombre.

Une voix…

Celle d'une femme, elle est magnifique et bouleverse mon âme et je me sens voler presque vivre. Mais c'est illusoire contrairement à la clarté devant moi. Bien moins désirante face à l'ancienne, néanmoins elle fera l'affaire. Je n'en peux plus de ce chemin obscure que j'arpente depuis une éternité sans m'arrêter. Je refuse de subir cette noirceur abyssal une minute de plus, je veux une lueur pour enfin voir droit devant moi quitte à me diriger vers les flammes de l'enfer et m'y brûler.

La mélodie est plus forte là-bas et il y a un homme grand ou petit je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié mon apparence et les normes de grandeur des personnes.

Par mes yeux fatigués par le sombre de cet endroit je n'arrive point à le considérer comme laid ou beau. Ses longs cheveux écarlates faisaient trop d'épis pour être considérés comme coiffés. Il portait des lunettes ainsi qu'un masque blanc cachant la moitié droite de son visage même si sa chevelure s'en chargeait déjà. Il fumait et cette odeur oubliée inonda mes narines comme si j'étais vivant. A ses côtés la femme qui chantait depuis que j'avais entraperçus la lumière. Elle flottait dans un halo indéfinissable sa tête entière était recouverte d'une sorte de cagoule noire ne laissant visible que sa bouche articulant les paroles d'une chanson dans une langue inconnue. Une sorte de papillon trônait sur son front, rouge sang, gigantesque. Sa robe noire comme l'habit de l'homme seul ce carmin transcendait avec le ébène de leurs vêtements, insupportable à mes yeux qui désiraient la couleur. Ses cheveux et l'insecte ailé en tissus, les deux seules choses qui m'empêchaient de fuir. Elle se tût et l'homme parla, je ne le comprenais pas. J'avais oublié comment comprendre le langage puis tout me revint pour savoir ce qu'il racontait : il suffisait de comparer ses mots et les miens, ceux dans ma tête m'aidant à penser. Il me parlait d'une voix grave et fière racontant comment il avait été compliqué de me trouver et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait insinuer par « compliqué ». Je siège ici depuis toujours puisque ma vie d'avant n'existe plus. Il se gratte la tête et sourit. Son sourire était différent de cette personne dans mes songes, il était intéressé.

A nouveau je me rends compte de la nature humaine. Moi qui avais presque oublié leur perfidie. Il me dit qu'il était arrivé à temps et qu'un peu plus je disparaissais. Il n'utilise pas le mot mort et cela me surprend. Cependant, je préfère ne pas le lui faire remarquer, je ne le connais pas et que je ne me rappelle plus de ma voix et j'hésite à l'utiliser. Il demande si je veux faire un pacte avec lui, je ne sais qu'est-ce mais si je peux rester hors de l'endroit où je suis alors je l'accepte. Sans doute pour me rassurer il m'avoue que je serai tout le temps avec lui, que je devrais lui obéir et en contrepartie je pourrai revoir le monde et je serai libre.

« Libre ». Rien que ce mot me donne des frissons. Je peux quitter ma prison, je peux vivre et je pourrai me souvenir de ce que c'est que d'être heureux. Enfin, j'ai une chance de récupérer des choses que je n'espérais plus retrouver et cet homme me les offrait sur un plateau seulement contre un pacte. Je ne réfléchis pas, je n'en ai pas besoin ma décision est déjà toute faite. Je veux être heureux même si il n'est plus là sur cette terre, il y a toujours l'espoir d'aimer est d'être aimé par d'autre personnes. De changer de vie. Il doit voir ma résolution car il prend un air satisfait et la cantatrice se met à chanter un autre chant bien plus prenant que la première. Alors je vois mon corps de cendre redevenir chair. Il parle dans la même langue que la femme. Un long discours incompréhensible qui pourtant me passionne. Soudain cette langue devient cohérente et j'arrive à la déchiffrer. Comme si la cérémonie du pacte me donnait le don de comprendre ces mots si différent de ceux que je pensais depuis des lustres, seul dans mon monde.

« Toi, âme désespérée qui n'a pas retrouvé le repos éternel. Deviens en ce lieu et cet instant mon fidèle serviteur ! Mes yeux, mes oreilles et les bras de ma vengeance et de mon destin ! Je serais ton maître et tu me devras toute obéissance alors incline-toi ! »

Mon corps bouge tout seul et je lui réponds avec une voix presque éteinte tant elle n'a plus parlé depuis longtemps. J'obéis alors à son premier ordre.

« Oh mon maître, devant toi je me prosterne. Je t'obéirai tant que tu le désireras par le pacte sacré du nécromancien à sa fidèle âme. Donne moi ton nom mon maître !

- Je suis le nécromancien Cross. Marian Cross qui te soumet à sa volonté et te donne un corps vivant afin de pouvoir séjourné dans son monde !

- Marian Cross avec toi je conclus ce pacte. Puisse Dieu en être témoin. Mon maître je t'obéirai ! »

Des écritures tournant dans le vide de l'air autour de sa main se dirigèrent vers moi et s'incrustèrent sur mon nouveau corps. Je sentis la brulure dans mon dos. La preuve de ce contrat est sur moi et à partir de cet instant je ne pourrais aller à son encontre. J'avais juré fidélité pour l'éternité…

Je m'écroule au sol face à toutes ses sensations dont la plus impressionnante et celle de sentir sa poitrine se soulever dans un besoin vital d'engouffrer un air réparateur. Le corps totalement dénudé devant ces deux personnes pourtant je n'ai aucune honte. Je me relève l'air est doux et caresse ma peau. Tant de sensation en si peu de temps. La vie est aussi merveilleuse que dans mes souvenirs. Elle n'a pas changé. L'homme enlève son manteau et me le tend. Sa chemise est blanche. Il n'est donc pas que de noir vêtus. Je le reprends avec un faible merci aussi fort que je le peux et je me chape du vêtement encore chaud. Moi aussi je dégage de la chaleur pas seulement cet homme parce que je suis en vie. Je me relève et je fais un pas, je ne tombe pas alors j'en fais un autre et ainsi de suite. Mais je me retourne une dernière fois. Derrière moi il ya un cercueil mal en point ouvert, dedans plus rien. Nous sommes dans un caveau il y a plusieurs tombes mais une seule est ouverte et c'était la mienne. Cross et la chanteuse partent je les suis.

Cet endroit ne me reverra en aucun cas telle est la raison que je ne veux plus jamais y revenir: à la prison des morts.

Ma tombe…

* * *

Et voilà! On se revoit bientôt, j'espère et des reviews s'il vous plait je suis atteint d'une maladie particulièrement rare dont le seul remède sont des reviews alors pitié T-T…

Mata ne !


	2. Mourir ne tient que de l'éphémère

******Holà! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, mais pas de reviews (je suis trop triste, ça ne plaît pas?). Je peux arrêter si vous voulez... Enfin je mets quand même ce chapitre pour que vous puissiez vous faire un avis définitif sur cette fic. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a, j'essaye de les combattre mais il en reste toujours. Ensuite, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédant, j'ai fait des efforts pour l'épaissir un peu plus alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop lourd. Concernant mon rythme de postage, il n'est pas encore défini mais je vais pour l'instant essayer de poster une fois par semaine. Sauf que voilà je pars très prochainement en vacances et dans ce trou paumé j'aurai pas internet donc je verrai après XD, mais ne m'en voulez pas si ce n'est pas régulier. Aussi, je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura mais sans doute une dizaine en voyant où j'en suis rendu. Bref, j'arrête de parler (ou d'écrire tout est relatif) et voilà le chapitre 1!**

* * *

_« Un nécromancien ne doit pas ramener un être cher, ni aimer un humain ou seul le malheur l'attendra.»_

**Chapitre 1 : Mourir ne tient que de l'éphémère.**

Nord-ouest de l'Angleterre, Liverpool. Septembre 2012.

Lavi Bookman piétinait sur place ne sachant où se mettre et où donner de la tête. Trop excité pour s'asseoir il faisait les cent pas même s'il ne voulait pas avoir la honte devant son ami en courant partout. La loterie l'avait appelé : il avait gagné, combien ? Il n'en savait rien mais il voulait le savoir tout de suite, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, c'était insupportable.

« Ton argent ne va pas s'envoler, lui lança froidement son camarade qui était aussi, ce dit en passant, son ancien colocataire et accessoirement son ami. »

Il était toujours taciturne et détestait quand Lavi se montrait trop expansif ou enthousiaste et exposait sa joie à qui voulait l'entendre, même les personnes qui ne le voulaient pas, comme lui. En gros, il avait horreur de montrer ses sentiments et arborait une attitude en colère à chaque instant. Pour se protéger des autres, suspectait le jeune rouquin mais le faire remarquer à son ami le conduirait à une mort certaine. Son camarade était asocial et bien capable de le tuer pour le faire taire.

« Amis... » Des fois leur relation ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une amitié et plutôt au contraire. De l'extérieur les gens voyaient un garçon souriant aux cheveux roux en bataille, l'air enjoué se faire martyriser par un mec lugubre, asiatique et aux long cheveux noirs. Mais en vrai leur relation était plus complexe. Lavi était intelligent, dans sa famille on était littéraire dans le sang et il savait très bien que sa relation avec « l'irascible » n'avait aucune logique. Il était son complet opposé. Joueur, dragueur à ses heures perdues, heureux pour tout et rien. L'autre était râleur comme pas deux et détestait la compagnie d'autrui. Pourtant le jeune Bookman prenait un malin plaisir à le suivre si bien qu'à la fin, ils étaient devenus indissociables. L'un sans l'autre, ce n'était pas possible et même si le brun ne l'avouerait jamais il savait qu'il avait fini par s'habituer à lui et sa présence plus qu'envahissante. Cette semblance d'amitié qui en était une.

Le rouquin sautilla, pour presser son ami, qui excédé, céda et ferma le livre qu'il avait entamé, à contre cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais lire dans ces conditions avec le pot de colle qui le suppliait de se dépêcher.

« Gardez le moi, fit-il au vieux Bookman, le grand-père de Lavi qui tenait une librairie. Je l'achèterai à notre retour. »

L'ancien s'exécuta et mit le livre sous la caisse enregistreuse, dans un des tiroirs du petit meuble en bois et laissa un post-it pour qu'il n'oublie pas à qui était cette commande. Les deux jeunes gens purent enfin partirent après un au revoir. Lavi ferma la porte de la librairie derrière lui, il y travaillait aussi et avait obtenue une fois n'était pas coutume une autorisation d'absence pour pouvoir aller à la banque. Aujourd'hui était peut être son dernier jour de travail. Sa vie allait changer du tout au tout, il le savait. Il pensait alors à tout ce qu'il pourrait s'acheter, il ne serait plus dans le besoin à redouter les fins de mois à sec, tout cela était fini. L'asiatique qui l'accompagnait accéléra le pas, indifférent à sa joie intérieure, il voulait revenir à la librairie dans la journée, pour finir le livre qu'il venait tout juste de commencer.

« Eh ! Kanda ! »

Le concerné se retourna s'apprêtant à crier sur Lavi en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de trainer. L'autre anticipa la grosse engueulade et passa très vite à son sujet.

« T'imagine si je deviens millionnaire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec tout cet argent ?

- Je n'en sais rien, grogna-t-il. Je m'en fiche.

- T'as pas d'idée ?

- Non ! »

Lavi se tût, il ne pouvait rien ajouter pour entamer une conversation avec Kanda. Il savait que ce dernier était très tendu à cause de certains problèmes familiaux, dont il ignorait les causes. S'il insistait encore il allait en recevoir une belle et ça faisait particulièrement mal et il n'avait jamais apprécié la douleur. Ils attendirent donc leur bus en silence et ils ne parlèrent pas pendant toute la suite de trajet. Arrivés à destination Lavi retrouva son enthousiasme des premiers instants. Les minutes qui le séparaient de son chèque lui paraissaient interminables. Quand enfin un employé les accueillis. Le montant correspondait à deux millions de livres sterling mais en voyant l'air effrayant de son voisin il s'empêcha de hurler de joie à l'annonce du prix. Il s'occupa donc de toutes les formalités administratives, puis ils purent enfin repartirent après deux longues heures. Kanda rageait de cette perte de temps flagrante pour lui et quand ils revinrent à la librairie Bookman senior attendait encore à la caisse mais cette fois ci avec un client peu pressé qui hésitait sur deux livres.

« Salut papy ! Je suis revenu et j'ai récupéré mes sous avec Yuu, c'était vraiment beaucoup deux millions de livres. T'imagine ? S'exclama-t-il quand le client fut enfin partie, sous le regard pressant de Kanda.

- Ne m'appelle pas Yuu, OK ? Menaça un kendoka irascible. »

Lavi soupira, son ami ne déridait pas malgré sa bonne humeur contagieuse pour n'importe qui d'autre, sauf lui. En plus, il l'empêchait même de l'appeler par son prénom. L'intéressé ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi, sans doute qu'il y avait une signification derrière ce prénom. Cependant il savait que Kanda ne lui répondrait pas. En fait, il remarquait qu'il ne connaissait que peu de chose de lui pour une personne chère. L'asiatique ne parlait quasiment pas de lui mais l'écoutait toujours. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque, Bookman prit la parole pressentant que son petit-fils allait encore dire une bêtise. L'ancien comprenait que le gamin taciturne n'avait pas envie de s'épancher sur sa vie privée avec un moulin à paroles comme Lavi. Il dévia donc la conversation sur ce qu'il allait faire avec tout cet argent.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais en premier, c'est sur j'achète un appartement, puis ensuite j'offre des cadeaux. Kanda n'arrête pas de lorgner sur un katana d'exposition dans une vitrine d'un magasin d'armement du centre ville. Je suis certain que ça lui plairait. »

Un grognement du concerné : ça voulait dire oui. Le rouquin finissait toujours par déchiffrer les moitiés de mots mâchés et les onomatopées qui sortaient de la bouche de Kanda et qui étaient incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Il se mit à rire de ses pensées en s'imaginant traducteur de Kandaïen, il ne gagnerait pas beaucoup vu que son ami parlait le moins possible mais ça serait marrant. Bookman soupira en voyant son petit-fils rire bêtement tout seul et le brun commençait à s'énerver en s'imaginant que Lavi riait de lui. Le bêta se prit donc un coup de point sur la tête qui le remit tout de suite sérieux.

« Aïeuh ! Kanda ce n'est pas sympa !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais sympa avec un idiot ! »

Le vieux libraire se racla la gorge avant qu'il n'arrive un carnage et tendit son livre à Kanda pour qu'il l'achète. Celui-ci s'exécuta et lui refila deux billets récupéra sa monnaie et partit dans un coin le lire. Son petit-fils lui resta près de la caisse, songeur. Finalement, la nuit arriva vite pour cette fin d'été quelque peu frais. Lavi avait appelé tout ses amis pour qu'ils fêtent chez lui son nouveau statut de millionnaire. Kanda traînerait encore un peu à la librairie. Il sortit donc pour acheter des victuailles nécessaires à une party digne de ce nom.

Dehors on sentait que l'automne arrivait à grand pas et il appréciait. Personne n'était à l'extérieur et il trouvait cela étrange car il n'était que 22h30. Il entra dans le premier magasin ouvert 24h/24 qui était sur son chemin et le dévalisa en bières et en pizzas bon marché.

23H00, il rentrait chez lui, calmement, sachant que beaucoup de ses copains lui demanderaient du fric et qu'ils deviendraient tous ses meilleurs potes. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre la grosse tête. Il fallait maintenant qu'il ne garde que ses vrais amis pas ceux qui ne le côtoyaient que pour son compte en banque. A l'angle d'une rue, prit dans ses pensées Lavi bouscula quelqu'un et s'excusa précipitamment mais lorsqu'il vit la personne il se mit à bafouiller.

Cette personne était belle, un jeune garçon d'environ dix-sept ans pas plus, avec une peau très pâle. Habillé tout en noir, des bottes à son pantalon et son manteau dont le col haut masquait une partie de son visage. Deux yeux gris fatigués et éteins le fixaient sans émotion et une cicatrice immense barrait l'œil droit se finissant sur la joue et dont l'origine se situait sans doute sur le front était cachée par des mèches brunes. Sa coiffure ressemblait à celle de Kanda mais la queue de chevale était plus courte et touffue. Ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était mal coiffé surtout en comparaison du Japonais, toujours impeccable. Le garçon le fixait sans gêne, en le remarquant Lavi rougit et laissa tomber ses sacs et donc leur contenu. Les bouteilles de bières roulèrent sur le trottoir. Alarmé par le bruit, leur propriétaire courra après elles se libérant de la vue de l'inconnue qui le regarda longuement s'acharner à sauver ses bouteilles de la casse. Puis il se décida enfin à agir et quand toutes furent en sécurité Lavi le remercia et remarqua avec étonnement que le plus jeune en avait ramassé plus que lui. Il les reprit donc et demanda :

« Thanks ! Dis- tu t'appelles comment ?

- As-tu un nom ? Donne le moi, je cherche le mien. »

Lavi ne comprit pas mais il pensa que le garçon était jeune vu qu'il n'avait pas mué et qu'il devait être drogué. Il s'éloigna donc déçu qu'un gamin comme lui soit déjà emprisonné dans le cercle vicieux de la drogue. Lavi les connaissait les conséquences parce qu'il avait succombé une fois mais pour rien au monde il ne recommencerait. Le garçon le suivit.

« Tu n'as pas répondu...

Toi non plus à ce que je sache, maugréa le rouquin pensant que l'autre voulait le racketter. On ne savait jamais comment pouvait réagir une personne sous l'emprise de ces substances et il n'avait pas vraiment envi de se faire agresser à quelque mètres de chez lui.

- Je cherche mon nom... Je l'ai oublié. Mais toi tu en as un ça se voit sur ton visage. Dis le moi...

Lavi soupira et le lui donna mais le garçon ne réagit pas et fixa la ligne d'horizon :

- Ce n'est pas mon nom...

- Bien sur que non ! Tu crois que quelqu'un te l'as volé ?

Il fit un signe de la tête négatif :

- Je cherche une personne capable de me le donner. »

Tout s'expliquait pensa ironiquement Lavi mais il préférait s'en aller. Il lui dit alors adieu et s'éloigna mais le brun le suivait encore et Lavi commençait à avoir peur. La peur entrainant la violence il leva donc le poing.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Bon sang, dégage !

- Tu vas mourir… Quelqu'un va pleurer…

- Hein ? »

Un long silence s'en suivit et le vent devint glacial, il les caressa tout les deux faisant frissonner le plus vieux des deux. Il chercha dans le regard de l'autre la vérité mais rien ne passait dans ses orbes sans vie. Lavi incertain voulut demander ce que ça signifiait, pensant que le gamin voulait le tuer. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que le garçon avait disparût et c'était en courant qu'il arriva à sa porte essoufflé. Ne se sentant absolument pas rassuré, il se précipita pour prendre ses clefs. Quand il se souvint que ses amis devaient déjà être à l'intérieur, la concierge prévenue le matin ayant dû leur ouvrir. Il tapa donc son code sur l'interphone.

_Deux_, un premier chiffre.

Un homme a trop bu, _sept_, une deuxième touche.

Il roule trop vite mais il n'en prend pas garde, sa vue se trouble, _cinq_, troisième chiffre mais jamais touché.

Il prend à gauche rasant les murs. Il y a des étincelles, il les regard ébahit. Un instant il s'en détourna pour voir la route. Malheur ! Devant droit devant un garçon. Un clignement d'œil, il le regarde, lui est plus près. Trop tard pour bifurquer ou freiner, il ferme les yeux. Il est trop lâche pour regarder l'impact.

Lavi, lui, hurle, mais il ne peut plus bouger. C'est fini, un crissement de pneu et un boom sonore. Le rouquin se sent broyé les os, qui font un craquement terrible. Il se demande juste pourquoi et ce qu'il adviendra de lui. A une vitesse fulgurante il est propulsé sur la route, il s'y écrase. Ca ne fait même pas mal sur le coup c'était après que ça devenait insupportable. Le ciel restait le même, pourtant ce simple jeune homme de vingt-trois ans mourrait et il se souvint des mots de l'adolescent. « Tu vas mourir… ». Comment le savait-il ? Etait-il un des ses anges de la mort qui viennent annoncer leur mort aux futures défunts ? Il délirait, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Jeune, beau et récemment riche, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Dans son champ de vision un homme éméché et paniqué lui parlait. Cependant, il entendait comme s'il était sous l'eau et il ne comprit rien. Lavi se sentait partir et amer il maudit ce destin. Il entendit des sortes de bruit de pas et quelqu'un d'autre arriva.

Kanda lui aussi terrifié et son portable à l'oreille, il hurlait presque à son interlocuteur. Lavi sourit même paniqué Kanda était en colère. Soudain, le souffle lui manqua. Sa vision s'assombrit mais il vit que Kanda pleurait. Le gars de tout à l'heure avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les supplications de son ami puis les hurlements des alarmes d'ambulance :

« Tiens bon Lavi, je t'en pris… »

Enfin, le noir total.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kanda grogna, encore une fois il fallait que Lavi fasse une fête et qu'il l'invite. Pour la peine il était venue en retard mais en vérité il était heureux pour son ami qui après avoir buché toute sa vie méritait bien une récompense. Pourtant le destin était injuste. Devant chez l'abruti de lapin il y avait eu un accident, Kanda approcha et il reçut un coup de massue. Du sang partout, sur cette foutue voiture, sur ce sol répugnant. Le sang de Lavi. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas juste le seul qui l'acceptait, le seul qui avait réussit à lui faire oublier ses regrets et son passé. Pourquoi lui ?

Les ambulances arrivèrent, trop tard, il était déjà parti. Les massages cardiaques ne firent rien et lui pendant ce temps il pleurait, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des années. Une rage profonde lui tourna la tête et il revit tout les moments passé avec Lavi quand on mit ce dernier sur un brancard et qu'on l'emmena. Il ne resterait rien de lui, Kanda ne connaissait que trop bien la mort. Puis, il pensa au grand-père de son ami, après avoir perdu sa femme, son fils et sa belle-fille et maintenant son petit-fils. Le vieil homme n'était pas épargné par le destin fatidique et il songea combien il était cruel de prendre à une personne si proche de la mort, tout ses êtres chers. Kanda ne croyait pas à une vie après la mort, pour lui quand arrivait l'heure, c'était un adieu définitif. Sinon son existence n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

Un ambulancier lui demanda s'il voulait les suivre, il répondit non, qu'il devait annoncer l'accident aux amis de Lavi. Il n'en fit rien la police arrivait à son tour elle s'en occuperait et le conducteur se prenait la tête désespéré. Il en aurait pour bonbon, il venait de tuer un être humain. Il n'eut aucune pitié pour lui et lui jeta un regard haineux. Par terre, il y avait des débris de bouteilles de bière et des pizzas sous cellophane. Une seule bouteille était intacte, il la prit, elle était couverte de ce liquide carmin que il détestait tant. Mais chose étrange elle puait la mort, l'odeur de ceux qui sont revenus.

Kanda retourna dans son appartement à quelques rues de celui de Lavi, et s'y enferma, il posa l'objet sur sa table de salon et l'inspecta. Un revenant l'avait touchée, c'était sûr car elle portait encore son odeur répugnante. Les Revenants étaient des âmes qui en échange d'un corps faisaient un pacte avec un nécromancien et obéissait aveuglément à leur maître. D'après les déductions de Kanda, Lavi en avait croisé un qui devait encore roder dans le coin et c'était mauvais signe. Kanda en effet était lui aussi nécromancien comme tous les membres de sa famille. Il connaissait ceux de son peuple et il savait d'expérience qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à ce qu'un des siens rode sans permission sur son territoire. De plus il ne pouvait repérer que le Revenant qui semblait lié à l'accident de Lavi.

Kanda n'avait pas de Revenant par simple conviction, que ce n'était qu'inutile. Mais dans cette situation il regrettait de ne pas avoir un serviteur pour l'assister dans cette traque qui venait tout juste de commencer. Il se promit d'avoir sa vengeance, le nécromancien derrière tout cela allait payer de sa vie. Le brun fût soudain pris d'une certaine mélancolie, ses yeux lui piquaient encore et une boule dans sa gorge se forma, il ne se sentait pas capable d'être à nouveau seul. Sans Lavi, il remarquait qu'il n'était rien qu'un sale taciturne qui cachait de nombreux secrets. Ce trait de caractère était sa couverture, cependant son ancien colocataire n'en tenait pas compte et agissait avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient par cœur, tels les meilleurs amis du monde. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas de Lavi son premier Revenant. Le garçon était mort sous ses yeux et il se sentait en partit responsable.

Malheureusement, la première loi des nécromanciens était qu'en aucun cas ils ne devaient ramener un être cher. Mais Kanda tenait trop au rouquin et le chagrin lui faisait perdre le sens des responsabilités. Il était prêt à désobéir pour le sauver.

* * *

Chapitre 1 finit et une petite review? (j'ose même plus demander -_-")

Mata ne !


	3. Par le pacte sacré

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! (vu l'heure à laquelle j'écris je me permet de dire bonsoir même s'il est très tôt). Bref, je me complique la vie... En tout cas me voilà de retour des vacances et je dois dire que le nombre de visites m'a vraiment fait plaisir et j'ai eu une review ! C'est super je remercie donc chaleureusement Guest pour sa review et je vais tacher de prendre tes conseils en considération. C'est ma première fic alors en tant que novice j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

En tout cas j'ai eu un fav il paraît (je suis une grosse bouse en informatique) donc euh bah merci même si je ne connais pas l'identité de cette personne. Mais pour changer de sujet d'un coup je commence quand même à avoir des doutes sur le potentiel de cette fic. Pour l'instant je trouve qu'elle manque de crédibilité de là où je suis rendu. Dîtes moi si ça vaut le coup que je continue car je ne vais pas longtemps m'occuper d'une fic que je ne sens pas. J'ai pleins d'autres fic dans la tête à mettre sur papier mais je n'ose pas commencer deux fics en même temps.

Maintenant que je vous ai fait par de mes doutes très captivant, j'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer, je repars en vacances (je sais que ce n'est une bonne nouvelle que pour moi) donc je vous dis à en septembre et à moi la mer !

Aucun persos ne m'appartiennent ni l'histoire originale dont ils sont tirés sauf cette fic écrite avec mes petites mains et mon cerveau déjanté (heureusement qu'il est là...). Et excusez moi pour les fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Par le pacte sacré**

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Choisir entre être hors la loi ou être heureux était dur pour lui mais il s'était décidé. La punition était sévère pour les nécromanciens qui désobéissaient, il faisait cela en connaissance de cause. Mais il savait aussi que ceux qui mourraient dans un accident n'avaient pas l'âme en paix, souffraient et parfois n'acceptaient pas leur mort. En raison du décès trop violent et soudain. S'il laissait les choses comme elles étaient, Lavi allait errer dans le monde des humains indéfiniment et hanter un lieu ou ses proches. Or le boulot des nécromanciens était de se débarrasser de ces âmes en peine afin qu'elles ne deviennent pas des démons.

Le brun ne voulait pas ça pour son ami et il savait comment tout arranger en cachant le fait que Lavi soit un Revenant. Il pouvait réussir, et, déterminé, sachant parfaitement qu'il avançait dans de nombreux pétrins, il prit sa voiture pour l'hôpital. Arrivé dans un parking, il vit sur son portable qu'il avait des messages venant de tous les copains de Lavi : « Le rouquin a eu un accident on est à l'hôpital, rejoins-nous ».

« Tch ! Plus pour longtemps… marmonna l'asiatique songeur. »

Il s'infiltra alors dans la morgue, depuis toujours il détestait ce genre d'endroit. L'atmosphère y était malsain et les âmes non en paix s'entassaient avant généralement de s'enfuir vite à son passage. Kanda avait la capacité de les voir et cela était traumatisant mais il préférait les voir que les entendre. Un ami d'enfance lui aussi nécromancien le pouvait et ce dernier en souffrait. Kanda chercha avec rebut Lavi dans les casiers et malgré la situation c'est avec soulagement qu'il le retrouva. Le rouquin n'était pas beau à voir et il lui rappela une image du passé qu'il aurait préféré oublié. Les morts pour lui avaient tous le même visage celui de la conséquence d'une tragédie. Le nécromancien commença donc une boule dans la gorge :

« Toi, âme désespérée devient en ce lieu et cet instant mon fidèle serviteur ! Mes yeux, mes oreilles et les bras de mon combat. Je serai ton maître et tu me devras toute obéissance alors incline-toi et reviens à moi ! »

Le décédé ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, les pouvoirs de Kanda l'inondait et la vie revint peu à peu dans son corps. Sa conscience se trouvait dans un lieu sombre et froid mais il entendait la voix de son ami. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait de se qu'il lui arrivait entendre cet appel le calma immédiatement, il commençait à perdre la notion du temps et il ne voulait que sortir. L'accident lui était sortit de la tête.

« Lavi, fait ce serment avec moi pour que je puisse te ramener ici ! Tu pourras vivre de nouveau, alors accepte ! »

Kanda craignait que le garçon soit trop perdu et ne soit déjà une âme damnée mais il sentit la présence d'une âme s'introduire dans le cadavre. Lavi était de retour, il se remit à respirer son cœur se mit à battre, sa vie revenait. Le brun l'aida à ressortir du tiroir, alors que l'autre était dans une sorte de transe. Enfin dehors, il s'inclina aux pieds du nécromancien et déclara d'une voix désincarnée :

« Mon maître, devant toi je me prosterne. Je t'obéirai tant que tu le désireras, par le pacte sacré du nécromancien à son âme déchue et futur fidèle serviteur ! Donne-moi ton nom, mon maître !

- Je suis le nécromancien Kanda Yuu qui te soumet à son contrôle. Je te donne un corps vivant pour que tu puisses séjourner à mes côtés!

- Devant Dieu je conclus ce pacte avec toi. Je t'obéirai pour l'éternité. »

Le corps de Lavi s'illumina et des runes d'une lumière noire l'entourèrent. Son sceau, symbole de leur pacte apparu dans son dos un Sōwilō* signifiant soleil. C'était un bon présage pour le Revenant qui la possédait. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Le Revenant voulait poser un tas de questions mais il n'osait pas et après un terrible effort de sa part il entama la conversation :

« Kanda… tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Plus tard ! Pour l'instant tu rentres dans ton casier et ensuite tu hurles et tambourine pour alerter les légistes, ordonna Kanda avec un visage trop sérieux. »

Lavi crût halluciner, son ami après l'avoir ramené d'on ne sait où, lui demandait d'entrer dans un casier qui semblait avoir été le sien alors qu'ils étaient dans une morgue. Lavi était perdu, il avait peur de la vérité mais en même temps il la trouvait invraisemblable. Ainsi il tentait en vain de discréditer cette hypothèse farfelue, Kanda ne pouvait pas l'avoir ramené des morts. Il y avait un problème et dès que le brun s'expliquerait tout s'éclaircirait et forcément il y aurait une explications rationnelle et tout à fait terre à terre.

Kanda comprenait la détresse du garçon, il lui expliqua donc avec le plus de douceur qu'il le pouvait que faire cela était nécessaire pour expliquer son retour à la vie. Pour son plus grand soulagement, le rouquin accepta semblant ce rendre compte que la situation serait bloquée s'il ne le faisait pas. Il s'allongea donc, des frissons lui parcourant le corps en s'imaginant que nombre de cadavres étaient passé par là avant lui. Il eut un haut le cœur mais il se força au calme. Heureusement, qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais c'était le froid à l'intérieur qui le préoccupait. Soudain alors qu'il regrettait d'avoir cédé à Kanda, il entendit la voix de l'asiatique dans sa tête qui lui demandait de hurler maintenant.

Il ne se fit pas prié et hurla à s'en exploser les cordes vocales, cogna sur les murs. Tout pour qu'on l'entende et qu'on le fasse sortir d'ici. Pendant de longues minutes il attendit avant qu'un homme d'environ la cinquantaine ne lui ouvrit. Pour Lavi se fût son sauveur et jamais il n'avait été si heureux de voir un médecin. En revanche pour ce dernier c'était la panique totale. Il appela par interphone des collèges tout en essayant de trouver quelque chose afin de réchauffer son seul patient vivant. Une horde de médecins l'entoura et il se retrouva très vite hors de la morgue dans une petite chambre d'hôpital toute blanche mais bien plus accueillante que le casier où Lavi avait séjourné.

On lui avait amené un repas et donné une bouillotte, toutes les blouses blanches cherchaient à comprendre ce qui c'était passé mais personne n'avait trouvé de réponses. Lavi apprit donc qu'on l'avait déclaré mort cliniquement, il y a quelques heures. Un psychologue vint le voir pour qu'il lui parle afin de comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Lavi faisait partis de ces expérienceurs qui avaient connu une EMI*. Mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir pas de décorporation, pas de tunnel, rien juste le noir partout. Cependant il avait une certitude maintenant Kanda l'avait bien ramené du monde des morts. Les rapports des médecins étaient terrifiants, il avait appris que sa cage aurait dû être défoncée tout comme son crâne. Il n'avait néanmoins plus aucune blessure et il sortit de l'hôpital le lendemain. Son cas resta un mystère et il eu même la visite d'un féru de paranormal à sa sortit. Il n'avait rien à lui dire lors de l'entrevu qui prit rapidement fin. On conclût à une erreur de dossier et une erreur de diagnostic et le corps médical n'en parla plus même si personne ne croyait vraiment à cette excuse.

Pas même le grand-père de Lavi qui vint le chercher près du CHU de Liverpool, le vieil homme se tût. Préférant ne pas chercher plus loin. Lavi était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. La sagesse de Bookman ne laissa pas de place à la curiosité et il savait que son petit-fils ne désirait pas en parler. Le sujet était épineux et le jeune homme semblait chamboulé, encore plus que lui quand il s'imaginait qu'il avait faillit perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. A son âge il n'aurait pas supporter de le perdre alors il ne pouvait être que reconnaissant pour ce miracle. Son cœur avait tremblé quand les médecins avaient annoncé son décès, il avait cru mourir. Deux heures plus tard Lavi revenait gelé mais bien vivant il n'avait rien à comprendre, pour lui ses prières avait simplement étaient écoutées.

Bookman déposa Lavi chez lui puis s'en alla il devait retourner à la librairie. Le rouquin seul écouta ses messages sur son fixe. Tous venaient de ses amis qui avaient appris la nouvelle de son accident. Chacun lui demandait de vite les appeler, Lavi ne le fit pas il n'avait pas le courage de parler à quelqu'un. D'agir naturellement, alors qu'il c'était passé tant de choses. Mais il fût reconnaissant auprès de ses camarades d'avoir nettoyé après cette fête dont il ne put jamais participer. Il s'écroula dans son canapé la tête remplie de question pour Kanda. Celui-ci avait intérêt à lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé et sur cette dernière pensé il s'endormit.

Ses rêves furent hantés par le visage de l'adolescent à la cicatrice, la rue qui l'avait vue agoniser et les larmes de Kanda. Il y avait du sang partout et les mots du garçon étrange firent écho comme une litanie. Lavi n'arriva plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit et à sept heure du matin on sonna à sa porte. C'était Kanda, le jeune homme lui ouvrit près à assiéger le brun de questions. Mais ce dernier toujours de mauvaise humeur le coupa énervé par tant de bruit. D'une voix intransigeante l'asiatique lui ordonna de se taire immédiatement. L'ordre s'insinua dans la tête du rouquin qui perdit tout contrôle sur son corps et obéit sans même s'en rendre compte. Un silence plus tard le jeune homme brun commença à parler, il passa outre les yeux de merlans frit de Lavi qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir comprit ce qui c'était passé.

« Écoute Lavi, ce que je vais te dire peut te paraître invraisemblable mais c'est la stricte vérité. En vérité, je suis un nécromancien et je t'ai fait revenir à la vie après ton accident, c'est ainsi que j'ai fait un pacte avec toi. Je suppose que tu dois t'en souvenir. Mais voilà, il y a un problème en fait je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça...

- Quoi ? »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le gamin passait un coup de téléphone, l'appareil sonnait à l'autre bout du combiné et il patientait en attendant. Au dehors de la cabine c'était la pluie battante et il faisait très froid autant à l'extérieur que dans cette cabine. Il grelotta un peu, mais c'était tout, il avait passé des siècles entiers dans la mort et elle était toute aussi gelée. Sortit de là, la neige semblait presque tiède. Il expira doucement, néanmoins aucun cercle de buée ne se forma sur la vitre. Cross, son maître, n'avait pu expliquer cela car normalement son corps aurait du agir comme avant. Pareil à un simple humain lambda. Ce n'était pas le cas, tout son être était froid, que se soit au niveau des sentiments ou des sensations. Il était incapable de ressentir quelque chose et il ressemblait plus à une statue de marbre, ainsi il avait créé une barrière entre lui et le monde. Il était différent et il le savait. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix féminine qui lui demandait ce qu'il voulait.

Il déclina comme toujours son identité : le serviteur de Marian Cross et déclara désirer converser avec lui de choses confidentielles. La femme le lui passa immédiatement et après un moment de silence il entendit un « allô », alors il récita comme un automate, il savait où était sa place et il ne devait pas faire attendre son maître :

« Cross-sama, le protecteur de ces lieux a bougé. Il a maintenant un Revenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi ? Grogna son interlocuteur visiblement de mauvaise humeur et mécontent de cette nouvelle.

- Un des ses proches a décédé et il l'a ramené à la vie.

- Je vois... Fis mystérieusement Cross, cette information était tout à fais intéressante pour lui, son plan prenait forme petit à petit. Ce jeune homme ne voulait plus souffrir de la perte d'un être cher. La dernière fois il ne s'en est toujours pas remit.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Ce n'est pas important. Surveille ces deux là et s'il arrive quelque chose tu agis en conséquence, compris ?

- Oui, maître. »

Marian raccrocha et de l'autre côté le garçon reposa le téléphone sur son poste. Il obéissait toujours à Cross-sama quel que soit l'ordre. Il repartit donc vers l'appartement de l'humain devenu Revenant. Arrivé, il se fondit à l'ombre comme s'il était elle et qu'elle était lui.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Les nécromanciens sont généralement confondus avec les médiums qui entre en contact avec les morts. En fait c'est un pouvoir que nous avons mais nous en avons d'autres comme celui de maîtriser la sorcellerie et comprendre la science de l'occultisme. Certains d'entre nous on même des capacités physiques et psychiques spéciales. Mais les plus puissants d'entre nous peuvent ressusciter les morts. C'est mon cas, c'est un pouvoir très puissant que je n'avais jamais utilisé auparavant. C'est d'ailleurs un pouvoir très peu utilisé par les nécromanciens car à notre époque il est difficile de ramener quelqu'un à la vie sans se confronter aux médecins et à la logique humaine. Or plus une personne est morte il y a longtemps, plus il est difficile de la ramener. Ainsi on ne peut pas ce contenter des gens décédés il y a un siècle et que l'on est sur que personne ne connaît. Leur résurrection et trop compliquée.

- OK, comprit un Lavi livide. Donc les nécromanciens n'utilisent que peu ce pouvoir à cause du danger que l'on reconnaisse une personne censée être morte. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que les humains soit tenu au courant de votre existence. Mais quel est le problème avec moi ? Tout le monde à gober l'histoire d'une EMI, non ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse, notre peuple à de nombreuses croyances et des règles or une stipule qu'il nous est interdit de ramener un être cher. Il y a la légende d'un héros qui en perdant sa compagne devint fou au point de la ramener. La Revenante fût rapidement hors de contrôle et elle massacra un village entier. A l'époque on comprit que c'était dû au lien qu'avaient entretenus ces deux êtres. Le pacte n'était pas valide dans ces conditions. Bref, depuis ce jour il est interdit de ramener un proche et c'est condamné à la peine de mort. Les nécromanciens sont immortels et pour nous c'est le pire des déshonneurs de se faire tuer par les siens. »

Lavi oubliant un instant la gravité de la situation se fit la remarque que c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Kanda parler autant sans émettre une ribambelle de gros-mots ou de grognements. Mais soudain, le mot « mort » fit tilt dans sa tête. Pour l'avoir ramené son ami risquait la peine de mort. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang mais Kanda allait le payer au prix fort s'ils étaient découverts. Mais il se rassura en se disant que le brun avait forcément un plan pour les sortir de cette impasse. Puis il réagit sur une autre information à ses yeux importante et non des moindres.

Le japonais face à lui était un nécromancien, donc si les nécromanciens étaient immortels lui aussi devait l'être et Lavi vint à la conclusion finale qu'en devenant un Revenant il avait accédé à la vie éternelle. Le jeune homme était perdu, quel âge pouvait donc bien voir son ami ? Devraient-ils fuir tout les deux pour l'éternité sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La peur s'immisça lentement dans les entrailles de Lavi. Il constatait enfin dans quelle galère il s'était mit. Puis d'un coup il remarqua l'illogisme de leur conversation, Kanda venait de lui apprendre l'existence d'un monde fantastique et d'une possible vie après le mort mais il n'avait plus le cœur à s'extasier sur ces faits géniales. Il se rendait compte que tout cela c'était à cause de lui.

Il savait que son ami ne lui mentait pas et que ce n'était pas une blague alors malgré son naturel optimiste il se força à relativisé sur la situation où ils étaient.

« Je comprend que tu ais du mal à me croire, affirma l'asiatique en interprétant mal le silence du garçon. Mais c'est ainsi à cause de moi et de mon égoïsme nous sommes devenus des criminels.

- Je te crois Kanda et je sais que tu trouveras une solution à ce problème mais pour l'instant comment on va faire ? On va être poursuivit ?

- Non, tant que personne ne sais que tu es mon Revenant. J'ai un sort capable de te faire passer pour un simple humain en cachant ton odeur et tes pouvoirs. Personne ne saura que tu n'es plus humain. Les nécromanciens le détermine grâce à leur odorat très développé. En parlant d'odeur, j'ai sentit sur le lieu de ton accident l'odeur d'un Revenant, sur une bouteille qui puait la mort et je sais que c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a un nécromancien errant près de chez moi et surtout près de toi. »

Lavi ne comprenant pas cette histoire d'odeur. Supposa que cette senteur était l'odeur de son sang, qui s'était répandu sur la bouteille pendant l'accident.

« Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Jeta Kanda, il n'aimait pas vraiment aborder ce sujet. Elle puait l'odeur d'un Revenant ! Donc il y a un nécromancien derrière tout ça, qui peut être est à l'origine de ton accident. On doit rester sur nos garde, il est possible qu'il ait commis ce méfait afin de me compromettre. En sachant que j'allais te ramener.

- Pourquoi ferait-il un tel stratagème ? Paniqua le rouquin. Il aurait quoi comme intérêt ?

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très apprécié dans la communauté et j'ai un poste important, il aurait tout intérêt à me faire exécuter, pas besoin de se salir les mains. Il me dénonce et c'est tout. Est-ce que tu as rencontré une personne étrange juste avant ton accident. Une impression d'être suivi ? »

Lavi repensa à l'adolescent tout en noir, c'était le seul qu'il pouvait suspecter. Il raconta donc toute l'histoire à son ami, et surtout les phrases énigmatiques qu'il lui avait dit juste avant de disparaître. Kanda pourtant resta septique.

« Tu dis qu'il cherchait son nom et qu'il t'a aidé à ramasser tes bouteilles ? Donc ça devait être lui le Revenant, d'après ta description je ne le connais pas, peut être est-ce un nouveau ?

- Tu sais au début je pensais qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit, avoua-t-il, mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il n'y avait pas d'animosité. Sinon je me serais enfuis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je doute qu'il ait provoquer l'accident.

- Tu oublies ce qu'il t'a dit !

- Non bien sur que non ! Mais il m'a déclaré aussi que quelqu'un allait pleurer et c'était toi. Peut être que c'était une sorte de devin.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, il traînait autour de chez toi, il avait forcément ses raisons. En tout cas tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, au moins je pourrais te protéger.

- Hors de question ! Hurla presque Lavi indigné. Je suis un tout nouveau millionnaire, je ne vais pas revenir en collocation !

- Je te l'ordonne ! Lança Kanda avec sa voix de Maître*. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lavi se retrouva dehors une valise à la main en train de fermer à clef son appartement. Il suivit l'origine de la voix qui le contrôlait complètement. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le canapé de l'appartement du Japonnais. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte enfin où il était, il rumina sa colère vu qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'autorisation de parler.

Kanda pouvait être exécrable quand il le voulait et réussir à énerver Lavi. Celui-ci se calma comprenant que son ami ne le laisserait pas s'exprimer tant qu'il n'arrêterait pas de lui lancer des noms d'oiseaux mentalement. Après avoir récupéré sa zen attitude le rouquin pût enfin utiliser ses cordes vocales :

« Tu sais que si j'appelle la police tu pourrais aller en prison ?

- Mais oui, se moqua le concerné, pour l'instant le plus important est de cacher ton odeur. Il lui lança alors une écharpe très longue noire et verte avec pleins de motifs divers dessus.

- C'est ça qui va me servir à me protéger de tes charmants compagnons ?

- Tout à fait et tu rigoleras moins quand tu seras sur un bûcher en train de cramer, grogna le nécromancien. On est à la moitié du mois et un inspecteur des travaux finis va venir ici. Alors t'a intérêt à te faire tout petit si tu veux profiter de ton fric. Cette écharpe à des runes brodées sur elle et elle est même imprégnée de ma force. Ainsi quand on t'approchera ton odeur sera brouillée et on pensera que tu n'es qu'un simple humain sans odeur. »

Cette dernière phrase coupa le clapet au bavard. Il se résigna donc à garder le silence pour faire la tête à son colocataire forcé. Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cet inspecteur, Lavi savait qu'il était très mauvais pour mentir.

* * *

Lexique:

Sōwilō : c'est une rune, une lettre de l'alphabet des anciennes langues germaniques qui ressemble un peu à un sigma et qui signifie soleil.

EMI : expérience de mort imminente, le nom parle de lui même. Les expérienceurs sont des gens qui on connus un instant la mort mais qui sont revenus.

La voix du maître : pardon j'ai pas trouvé mieux mais j'espère que vous voyez de quoi je parle.

Et voilà c'est fini et dans le prochain chapitre : des révélations, l'inspecteur tant redouté et des nouveaux personnages font leur apparition XD.

Mata ne ! Reviews, SVP ?


	4. Ce qui doit rester caché

Bonjour je reviens après quelques/pas mal de (rayez la mention inutile) mois d'absences et je m'en excuse platement il faut dire qu'en plus de ne rien écrire, mon activité sur était égale au vide cosmique j'ai plein de nouvelles histoires à lire. En tout cas le fait de découvrir toutes mes reviews m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'ai repris du poile de la bête. Par contre je tiens à préciser comme je l'ai vu dans les commentaires le couple de cette histoire n'est **absolument **pas du kanda/lavi si j'ai mis que les persos sont ces deux la c'est qu'ils sont les personnages principaux, en fait la romance est vraiment, pour l'instant, au second plan mais ça ne sera pas le couple Kanda / Lavi (ils ne sont qu'amis) mais un couple que vous allez bientôt découvrir dans ce chapitre et comprendre dans les suivant (l'histoire est vraiment complexe et cela est du en vérité à ce couple)

Misaki Hoshi : Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic, tes compliments m'ont touchés en plein cœur (ça fait kitch, non ?) et rien que pour des commentaires comme ça, me donne du courage pour combattre ma flèmingite aigue et sortir de nouveaux chapitres de ma caboche.

Yiuuki : J'espère que mon commentaire du début ne va pas te faire abandonner Jusqu'à l'au-delà. Mais je tiens à te rassurer qu'il y aura du romantisme mais plus tard et que je n'ajoute jamais un OC dans mes fics pour rien. En tout cas j'ai cédé à tes supplications et merci pour ces commentaires.

Et voilà l'histoire ! Et juste pour préciser les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas et patati et patata… Rating T pour les innocents.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ce qui doit rester caché**

Quelques jours étaient passés dans le calme complet. Kanda et Lavi avaient déjà été colocataires pendant leurs études et dans un appartement bien plus petit, ce qui pouvait expliquer le fait que le rouquin soit toujours en vie pour l'instant. Il avait fini par savoir -à force de bêtises et de coups en représailles- les règles de survie. Le nécromancien possédait un grand appartement à trois chambres dans un quartier somme toute assez agréable. La garçonnière était décorée avec goût mais très simplement Kanda n'aimait pas l'excès et cela se voyait dans le mobilier ou les couleurs à dominantes beige, gris et noir. Ce logement aseptisé ne plaisait pas vraiment à Lavi mais il n'était pas assez fou pour proposer une nouvelle déco à son colocataire forcé.

D'ailleurs il s'ennuyait ferme, son ami lui avait ordonné de ne plus sortir et ce dernier était parti faire les courses. A dix heures, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à la télévision, il prit donc tout son courage à deux mains pour se relever et chercher une activité qui l'empêcherait de s'encrouter. Déjà qu'il était mort il n'allait pas aggraver les choses en restant comme un poids mort sur le canapé. Il se releva et gémit en entendant son dos craquer maugréant comme un vieux grand-père puis il partit à la recherche d'un truc intéressant à découvrir. Même si la curiosité était un vilain défaut le jeune homme l'avait oublié depuis pas mal d'années et se décida à révéler au grand jour quelques secrets du brun. Ainsi il commença à fouiner dans les affaires du Japonais, comme il le savait déjà son ami était maniaque et il ne découvrit rien de croustillant jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à une commode dans la dernière chambre inoccupée. Il en sortit sous des couches de draps une boîte carrée en bois paraissant ancienne. Sans ornement ou dorure elle aurait pu passer inaperçue si elle n'avait pas été si lourde. Lavi la sortit du meuble et l'admira puis il l'ouvrit elle était munie d'une serrure toute rouillée qui ne devait plus avoir d'utilité depuis longtemps. A l'intérieur, il y avait une cinquantaine de lettres jaunies par le temps, les réservant pour plus tard il alla vérifier s'il n'y avait plus rien dans la commode qui pourrait l'intéresser. En déplaçant quelques linges Lavi eu la surprise de trouver au fond d'un tiroir un sourire enchanteur. Après le choc du début il comprit que ce n'était qu'un portrait et il le dégagea. La peinture de style baroque supposa le jeune homme en se rappelant de demander son âge à Kanda portait des signes de vieillesse. Toutefois, l'image était plutôt bien conservée quoique écaillée par endroits. Elle représentait une jeune fille aux lèvres fragiles formant un sourire presque mélancolique. Il resta bouche-bée, cette personne était magnifique, ses longs cheveux blancs s'harmonisaient avec son regard argent. Son buste doté d'une poitrine généreuse, était habillé d'un corset richement décoré, la femme devait être albinos et cela lui conférait un aspect fantomatique sans pour autant l'enlaidir. Elle ressemblait à un mirage, comme un ange, pourtant un voile noir couvrait ses cheveux qui ondulait parfois et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Une certaine tristesse émanait d'elle.

Le rouquin fils et petit-fils d'historien, reconnu un voile de deuil et trouva bizarre qu'on peigne une dame si belle dans une tenue pareil. Il se détacha donc de son observation à la recherche de nouveaux indices dans la boîte qu'il avait trouvée en premier. Toutes les lettres étaient ouvertes sauf une qui avait encore le sceau de son expéditeur : une petite boule ailée et portant une croix au milieu du ventre, derrière l'étrange animal un blason comportant quatorze étoiles et une branche de laurier remplissait le reste du cachet rouge sang. Lavi s'intéressa tout de suite à la lettre fermée, dessus inscrit à l'encre était écrit : « A Kanda Yu-sama ».

« Sama… »

Le curieux se souvint que ce mot indiquait un titre honorifique chez les Japonais, il se rappela donc de poser une deuxième question au nécromancien : quelle était sa position hiérarchique. Il reposa sa principale pièce à conviction et trouva dans la boîte un mouchoir brodé d'un A majuscule et taché de sang, une plume et un encrier noir de jais, ainsi qu'une dague dont le manche était savamment travaillé. Ces affaires dégageaient une odeur agréable par-dessus celle du papier vieilli. Lavi s'apprêtait à lire une lettre déjà ouverte quand on parla dans son dos :

« A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça. C'est le précieux trésor de Yu, il en deviendrait fou… »

Surpris en flagrant délit, le Revenant poussa un petit cri étouffé par son écharpe autour du cou et se retourna vivement pour voir qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure de la journée sans prévenir et appeler Kanda « Yu ». Passant outre le fait qu'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, Lavi détailla la personne devant lui.

C'était un homme assez jeune -enfin au moins d'apparence- aux cheveux courts bruns mais ses deux mèches du devant étaient plus longues. Les yeux noirs tout comme sa chevelure ébouriffée, il devait être asiatique et portait une sorte d'uniforme rouge et noir qui ne disait rien au garçon. Il lui parût même inquiétant avec son sourire idiot scotché sur les lèvres mais évidemment hypocrite. Lavi comprit tout de suite à quel point il pouvait énerver Kanda avec sa banane perpétuelle en plein milieu de la figure, ce genre d'attitude n'avait rien de naturelle et voir cela était rapidement énervant.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le rouquin pour briser ce silence insupportable.

- Alma Karma ! Répondit-il tout guilleret. Je suis un ami de Yu et toi… tu dois être Lavi Bookman, le nouveau colocataire. Yu m'a prévenu que tu étais au courant pour son secret.

- Tout juste, acquiesça le concerné.»

Il était étonné que Kanda n'ait jamais parlé de cet ami mais une autre question lui trottait dans la tête et il fallait absolument qu'il la pose. Le plus naturellement du monde il demanda donc au nouvel arrivant qui était la jeune fille du tableau. Il devait sous toute logique le savoir puisqu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas lire les lettres.

« Une ancienne amie de Yu, elle est morte il y a longtemps et je l'ai peu connue, m'expliqua Alma.

- Kanda ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle, réfléchit Lavi à haute voix.

- Elle est partie tragiquement, un accident… Il a eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter mais j'ignorais qu'il avait gardé tant de chose d'elle. »

Cette fois ci, l'insinuation atteint le jeune homme. Amie, hein ? Elle était bien plus et il eu de la peine pour son ami qui avait connu un amour tragique, tout en étant déçu qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé de lui-même et de l'apprendre par l'un de ses mystérieux amis.

« Elle s'appelait Helen, personne ne savait d'où elle venait, mais elle a attrapé le cœur de notre prince ténébreux en un battement de cil ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait ranger ce désordre avant que le propriétaire n'arrive et ne devienne notre bourreau. »

A peine dit cela que tout ce qui était dérangé fût remis à sa place. Mais le Revenant était préoccupé parce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Prince ? » Alma avait désigné le brun par ce terme, il voulait plus de précisions mais le centre de la discussion arriva dans la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question fatidique. Kanda toisa le nouvel arrivant quelques instant avant de lâcher avec sa bonne humeur habituelle :

« Alma je ne t'attendais plus, les instructeurs des travaux finis ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient mais tu peux partir maintenant et faire ton rapport inutile.

- Ne soit pas si cruel Yu ! Bougonna celui que Lavi comprit comme étant l'inspecteur dont il avait tant craint l'arrivée. J'ai des informations impor…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ou ta tête rencontrera ma moquette dans peu de temps !

- …tantes à te communiquer, continua Alma sans s'inquiéter outre mesure de la menace de son vis-à-vis. Cross Marian s'est retourné contre les Noah !

- Et alors, maugréa le nécromancien, je ne vois pas ce que ça change, il les a toujours détestés. Il fallait bien qu'un jour il agisse…

- Pas les Walker ! Il a brulé un de leurs châteaux, celui près du palais royal. Personne n'y résidait plus de puis longtemps, heureusement. Mais c'était là où se trouvait la crypte familiale des Walker, c'est un affront direct ! Tu sais comme moi que nombre des membres de cette famille ont été décimés par la fatalité du destin et cette demeure était un lieu de recueillement très important pour eux… »

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, Lavi avait perdu le fil de l'histoire depuis longtemps et ne comprenait rien à ce qui ce passait, mais à la vue des deux camarades il savait d'avance que c'était quelque chose de grave. Si Kanda fronçait toujours les sourcils en temps ordinaire à cet instant il paraissait foncièrement inquiet.

« C'est insensé, réagit-il. Ce Cross à de nombreux ennemis et est dans le collimateur de la famille royale, quel serait l'intérêt à agir de la sorte ? Pourquoi perdre un de ses rares alliés ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Mana Walker a été blessé lors de l'incendie en voulant l'éteindre et il a juré de se venger. Une enquête a commencé et l'on sait que Marian n'est plus en Ecosse chez lui, ni sur le domaine des Walker en Irlande. Mais on l'a aperçut à près de dix kilomètres seulement de ton territoire. »

Kanda blêmit en se disant que le Revenant qu'avait croisé Lavi avant de mourir pouvait très appartenir à Cross. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient ses cibles, l'asiatique demanda à l'autre s'il avait des nouvelles supplémentaires mais Alma répondit par la négative.

« Kanda… tenta alors ce dernier. Mana a demandé la tête de cet énergumène, Néa va venir et peut être d'autres Noah. Je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas donc ne te mêle de cette affaire. On ne m'a demandé de te prévenir que pour t'avertir du danger que pourrait potentiellement représenter Cross et surtout de ne pas t'offusquer d'avoir des Nécromanciens sur ton domaine. Un dernier conseil, garde ton calme avec eux, les Noah sont aux bords de l'implosion. »

L'interpellé baissa la tête, il détestait devoir se soumettre aux autres, cependant il comprenait la rage de ses confrères. Il demanda l'état des tombes, Alma lui révéla qu'il n'en restait plus rien et le taciturne eu un pincement au cœur. Il se souvint d'un des défunts qu'il avait connu de son vivant or il avait tout fait pour oublier son souvenir. Il n'y pensa plus car il avait promis à ce stupide gamin de toujours avancé et de ne jamais regarder derrière les tristesses qu'il laisserait sur son chemin. Il s'était juré de vivre sans regret mais son passé en était remplis. Ses yeux lui piquèrent en repensant aux choses qu'il avait perdues en chemin il n'y avait plus grand-chose de l'ancien Kanda. Il se reprit vite avant de sombrer et fit comme si de rien n'était, il avait un orgueil à assumer.

Alma le salua et s'en alla, perdu dans ses pensées il ne le suivit pas du regard, car très vite Lavi comme à son habitude vint l'aborder avec une de ses charmantes questions qui avaient le don d'exaspérer Kanda.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais prince..? »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Une goutte d'eau tombe, je tourne à droite, une deuxième, je pars vers la gauche.

C'est ainsi depuis longtemps comme si ce dédale éternel avait finis par me paraître insignifiant.

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'ai arrêté de compter les heures, puis les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années.

C'est ainsi, dans ce labyrinthe, le temps n'a aucune importance, ici ce n'est ni un rêve, ni la réalité. J'en suis la preuve même.

Je marche ici depuis une éternité, entre ces buissons de roses bleues presque irréelles, je me fonds dans ce décor utopique, on me connait comme l'esprit du labyrinthe. Je suis le petit être qui annonce la fin des temps.

Ce don que je maudis… Une troisième goutte d'eau, le voilà.

Il me fait face, il sait que si je me suis montré à lui, c'est pour lui annoncer quelque chose de grave. La fatalité va de nouveau s'abattre sur les Nécromanciens. Un nouvel ennemi s'approche.

Une quatrième goutte d'eau s'écrase sur le sol. Je hurle le désastre s'abattra sur moi aussi, mes visions ne se trompent jamais. L'homme s'approche, je le laisse venir à moi, pourtant ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Je suis l'ombre insaisissable de ce labyrinthe.

« Qui sont-ils, ceux qui veulent notre destruction ? Me demande-t-il. »

« Regardez derrière les masques, votre Majesté. Ceux qui sont mauvais peuvent être les alliés de demain. Mais l'ennemi arrive vers nous, soyez près car même moi n'arrive à le reconnaître. Il est fort et nous conduira à la chute si rien n'est fait ! Regardez derrière les masques ! »

Je disparus.

* * *

Et voilà ! Désolé si ce chapitre est court mais je voulais vraiment m'arrêter à ce moment là donc ne me jetez pas de courgettes pourries s'il vous plaît. Je ferais tout mon possible pour reprendre du service rapidement et vous donner un nouveau chapitre très prochainement. ATTENTION seulement s'il y a des commentaires et oui j'use de la technique du chantage XD… (Moi pas sadique) Au fait pardon pour les fautes s'il y en a trop prévenez moi je les corrigerai.

Bref mata ne ! Reviews ?


End file.
